


The History Girls

by ladyvivien



Category: Ballet Shoes - Noel Streatfeild, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvivien/pseuds/ladyvivien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know that they did wonderful, extraordinary things, but they also know that no-one else remembers them. They're going to have to get into the history books another way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History Girls

The Fossil sisters have one thing in common. But it's not Great Uncle Matthew, or the Academy, or doing panto every Christmas, it's the dreams. 

The dreams are different for each of them - Posy dreams of Paris, and a man with a long scarf and a brilliant smile. Petrova dreams of a metal dog who talks, a boy who was never born, and a woman with sad eyes. Pauline dreams of magic. 

"It's not like we're remembering things," Petrova says. "More like, thinking of things that haven't happened yet. Or they did happen, and then time went backwards."

"Time travel," Posy says, thinking of a blue box that's bigger on the inside.

"Time turners," Pauline says, thinking of a boy with green eyes and a jagged scar. 

"And no-one knows except us," Petrova carries on, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "No-one knows the things we've done."

"We saved the world," says Posy, who looks too small to be hundreds of years old, and not a bit like she comes from a different planet. 

"It would be nice if someone at least said thanks," Petrova mutters. 

They don't know what happened, not precisely. Pauline remembers a war that was lost. Petrova remembers slipping into a world where she never existed at all. Posy remembers stepping into another world altogether, like Alice. They know that they did wonderful, extraordinary things, but they also know that no-one else remembers them. They're going to have to get into the history books another way.


End file.
